The Promise
by xXxrisenangelxXx
Summary: Daughter of Jak, Gemma, is kidnapped by the newest menace of Haven. During that time they connect, but the issues involving Gemma's DNA cause a severe issue with her confinement. Way better summary inside. Sequel to Forever!


1**Risen Angel: No one really asked me, but I'm going to go a head and make a sequel to Forever, the Christmas gift - and knowing me this story wouldn't be done until next Christmas, but it is!! So yeah...**

**Summary: Takes place fifteen years after Forever, Gemma wants to know more about Keira and Jak is reluctant to tell her anything. Gemma incidently falls in love with the newest menace that has taken hold of Haven and at the same time... something else happens. Stay tuned!**

**Rating: T, for language, rebellious teen actions and hints of romance.**

**Disclaimer: I take no own to any mentions that belong to Naughty Dog. I own Gemma and Ares. Song is by In This Moment and is called Into the Light.**

_Promise Me_

"Daddy!" she yelled, but it sounded more like a whine, "Why can't I know more?!"

Jak sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. How did he think he was ever going to make it through the teenage years with Tess' help. "You're not ready."

"Dad! I deserve to know who my mother was!" she said stubbornly and stomped her foot. "I'll ask Aunt Tess and you know she'll tell me everything!"

Jak stood up from the couch and towered over Gemma. "Damn it, no you won't!" he yelled and Gemma gasped. "If you're going to act this way, you won't find out ever. Go to you're room!"

Gemma bit the inside of her lip to stop it from quivering. She walked silently to her room and said, "You're the one who's not ready." She closed her door and locked it, sniffing.

Jak sighed and sat down again. He leaned back and ran a hand over his face. Why did she want to know now? Gemma was never curious until she had a shopping trip... with... "Tess!" he yelled out and growled. He stood up and walked over to the house-communicator, pressing number "1" for Tess' communicator.

"Hello Jak." she said happily and Jak growled in response. "Oh. I"m guessing you figured it out huh?"

"No shit," he responded.

"Well she asked me too? What was I supposed to say? Jak, it's your responsibility to let Gemma know."

"What exactly did you tell her?"

"I told her to ask you. Then if you freaked out on her - which I'm guessing you did - to call me and I would pick her up and we'd go out for dinner."

"And what were you going to tell her?" Jak asked, a sudden surge of regret settled in his stomach.

"I was going to let Gemma know what Keira did and how she died." Tess answered and was quiet.

"Thanks. I"ll tell her." He said and hung up. "Ah... damn it." he growled and set the communicator back on the counter. He walked down the hall to Gemma's room and took a deep breath. "Gemma?" he pressed his ear against the door and heard sobbing. "Gemma, please open up."

"No." she feebly answered back.

"I can open this door, whether or not you want me too yound lady." he threatened and let that sink in.

He heard shuffling feet and the door opened. She had her head bowed and her green curls covered her face. Gemma retreated back into her room, sitting on her bed. Jak followed her and sat down next to her, petting her soft curls.

She shook her head and Jak sighed. "Gemma, please just hear me out. I'm the one who's not ready to talk about your mother. But if you want me to, I'll tell you everything."

Gemma looked at him through her hair and said, "Anytime?"

"Yes. Baby girl, I'll do anything."

"How'd you meet?" she asked, sniffing quietly.

Jak chuckled and dry laugh and answered, "We grew up together. I guess we were made for each other."

"Like soul-mates?"

"Yeah. Like soul-mates."

"Why did she... die?" Gemma asked carefully.

Jak took a calming breath and made sure his emotions were in check. "I would like to say it's because she was old and just wanted her life to be full of rest, but that isn't right. It was just her time. Everyone dies Gemma."

"But how did she - "

"She was sick. She fought it for tow years. You were there for a year-in-a-half."

"Why?"

"What exactly do you want to know?"

"Why was her time up?"

"Everyone dies Gemma. We were fighting fate as it was. Abagale said she would only live for a little bit."

"What did you do before I was born?"

"We completed her Top Ten. I'll finish tomorrow Gemma. It's time for bed." Jak stated and stood up.

Gemma looked up with a smile. "G'night Dad."

Jak kissed her forehead. "Be a good girl tomorrow."

"You know I am." she said and smiled more fully.

Jak walked toward the door and smiled back at her.

Gemma watched the door shut and stood up from her bed and took off her sweater and her pants. She climbed into her bed and pulled the purple comforter over her. "Tomorrow should be a good day," she whispered to herself and closed her eyes to sleep.

'_Can anybody tell me why_

_We're laying here on the floor'_

Gemma opened her eyes slowly, wincing at the bright light of the sun through her window. She looked at her alarm clock and read 9:15. She blinked a few times and finally registered what that meant. "Shit!" she yelled and jumped out of bed, running to her dresser and pulling out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white shirt, running into the bathroom.

She turned the shower on, threw off her pajamas. She took her shower quickly, just wetting her hair and washing quickly. "Shit, shit, shit!" she cried out and got dressed, drying her hair with a towel.

Gemma ran into the living room and put her boots on.

"Gemma what are you doing?" Jak asked, standing up from the counter.

"I'm late!" she screeched and grabbed her bag.

"School hasn't started yet. I can take you."

"School's on the other side of Haven and - " she rambled and looked at Jak. He gave her that kind of look that said, it won't be a problem. "Fine!"

Jak laughed and walked up to her, musing her hair. "Don't worry." he said and walked out.

Gemma stared after him and was thoroughly confused, on second thought, completely confused. She shook her head and followed after him, hearing the purr of a zoomer.

"Dad?" she asked, ten times more confused.

Jak looked over at her from the other side of the zoomer. "Get on." he said and motioned her her to sit on it.

"But Daddy!"

"Do you want to get to school or not?" Jak asked and crossed his arms. "You have a license, you know how to drive a zoomer. What's the problem?"

"It's your zoomer! It's the one you said I could never touch!" she exclaimed and shouldered her bag.

"So? It's your's now." he said and pet the handles tenderly. "Your mother made it."

Gemma's face dropped. "No."

"Get on Gemma. And get your butt to school." he ordered and she raised her hands in surrender. Gemma sat on it carefully and curled her finger around the handles, a smile growing on her face. "It's got serious power, you only need to use the throttle a little. Do you remember the rules for single-zoomers?"

"We have free ranger of speed and can fly at any level." she answered robotically, but with awe in her voice.

"Good girl. Now go on and get to school." he said and watched as Gemma slowly pulled out of the garage, then sped off. "That's my girl." he whispered and walked back inside.

'_And neither of us can barely breath at all_

_The doctor's saying hold on tight'_

Gemma pulled into the school parking lot with a rush of adrenaline. She parked it happily and shut it off, locking all starters and putting a school parking certificate on the handle. "No way am I going to let any one ruin my day." she said outloud and ran to the school entrance.

As she ran in she was surrounded by guys. "Is that you're zoomer?" they seemed to all be asking. Most of the questions were of what make, what year, and the engine was.

Gemma smiled and shook her head. "It's a one-of-a kind," she said and squeezed out of the crowd.

Looking at a clock she ran to her first class and sat down next to her friend. "Gemma!" she shrieked and took off her headphones. Her pop music was blaring out of it and the mediocre singer hit a bad high note. "I thought you were going to be late."

"I thought I was too, but Daddy let me use his zoomer."

"But your Host page said you hated your Dad. Why the sudden change?"

"Hello! Did you not see me pull in? This is the zoomer Daddy said I could never touch! He doesn't even let Uncle Dax touch it, it's that special. My mom made it." Gemma explained and smiled happily.

"Well, okay. Oh! Have you heard - "

"That's enough Miss Garcia!" the shrewd Mrs. Mongol yelled, "Class has started and I'm sure we would all enjoy it, if you would turn off that blasphemous music!"

"Yes ma'am." she yelped and Gemma bit her lower lip.

Gemma took out a piece of paper and started to write down Mrs. Mongol's notes. "Psst." Gemma looked at Starr and glared at her. Starr handed her a note and she opened it quietly, reading Starr's loopy writing. Something about an escapee from the Prison and how - in Starr's words - hawt the guy was. Gemma shook her head to her and Starr gasped. She shrugged and tapped her foot nonchalantly.

The minutes ticked by slowly. Gemma hated how the school system when. You had one class each day for about five hours. A large break for about an hour in a half, during that time you ate lunch. Gemma hated Monday, because she had Mrs. Mongol - the hardest math teacher ever. But somehow Gemma was her best student, passing with an A and almost having an A+.

An announcement came on and said, "Warning! During this time the school is on lock down. This is for your safety. You are not allowed to leave or enter the school."

The class moaned and Mrs. Mongol cleared her throat. Gemma sighed and started to day-dream as Mrs. Mongol continued to lecture on.

"Warning! Warning! An intruder as entered the building! Count your students and lock the doors!" The intercom yelled and Mrs. Mongol sighed angrily.

She made her way to the door and a young man ran in, knocking Mrs. Mongol down. One jock yelled in triumph. Starr stared at him and tapped Gemma on the arm. "Gemma." she gasped and stared at him.

His head was shaved bald, but his head and some of his upper body was tattooed. He walked over to Gemma, who was still day-dreaming and Starr ran away. "Gemma!" she screeched and the guy grabbed Gemma and pulled her away.

Gemma turned to him and glared at him. His eyes seemed to almost be black, as if there was something 'else' there. Gemma yanked her body away from him and kicked wildly. He became annoyed and threw her over his shoulder. She started to hit him against his bare back as he took her away.

She continued to struggle and looked at Starr. Who was busily calling someone. Predictable. Gemma closed her eyes and tried not to sob.

'_As we say out last goodbyes_

_And this is, a moment that changes our whole lives'_

Jak paced the length of the office. There was nothing else he could do and Tess had ordered him to keep his mouth shut and let her talk. Tess was sitting there, ringing her hands together and watching Jak pace.

Jak growled and Tess nodded. She knew and even she wanted to know. How on earth did the school let in a wanted killer and let him kidnap Gemma, who just happened to be Haven's long-living nightmare's daughter.

Jak was not happy. Gemma's friend Starr had called him, her voice was a panic and she couldn't stop crying. Starr was in the student counselor's office.

The door opened and Jak froze, his teeth bared and his hands clenched. "Easy Sir," the male principle said and walked in.

Tess grabbed Jak's arm and pulled him into the seat next to her. He glared at her and she met his glare. He surrendered and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry for his behavior. I'm assuming here, but you probably know that this is Jak and he just so happens to be Gemma's father. Now before I lose my temper - where is Gemma!" Tess yelled and stood up.

Jak snickered and almost laughed at how white the principle's face got. "Well, we have no idea. We have no clue has to what his motives are, why he took Gemma, or why he came here. But this school was and still is, on lookdown."

Jak clenched his hands in fists and fought the urge to just kill someone or something. "I just want my daughter back." he growled and stood up, leaving. Tess nodded and left with him.

'_And I still believe in the good_

_And I still believe in the light'_

Gemma shook her head as she woke up, for some reason or another she passed out and she didn't exactly know why.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw she was in some kind of room, it was too dark to see where she was. "Hello?" she asked softly and bit her lip. All she heard was the scuttling of mice and she whimpered. She balanced herself carefully as she forced herself to sit up and a quiet growl enveloped the room.

Gemma froze and clenched her eyes shut, taking in small gasping breaths. A dim light came on and she slowly opened her eyes, thankful for the light. The guy who took her sat in front of her and his hand was close to her face. She suddenly wanted a mirror to see what she looked like, but knew that if she did, she would probably cry.

"Who - who are you?" she asked softly and saw the quick shocked look in his eyes. His eyes were a golden brown color and they were soft, unlike when she first saw his eyes - a turrent of pure black. His face was gaunt slightly, but his build was pure muscle.

"Ares," he answered, his voice was deep and he touched her face. She didn't flinch away from his touch, but her arms were killing her, especially her hands, which were bound tightly.

"Can you untie my hands? I promise I won't leave." she whispered and moved her fingers, al of them tingling.

"I have no worry of you leaving, because you won't. Where we are has no cell phone service - too far underground and surrounded by metal."

"Can you untie me?" she asked again once he was done talking and there were a couple seconds of silence.

"Persistency is what made me what I am today and for your hands, you may stay untied as long as you are in this room or I am with you."

"I don't even know where we are. How could I possibly be able to even escape?"

He laughed gruffly and answered, "You won't."

Gemma shivered as the deep voice rolled over her. "Then please untie me." she pleaded and he stood up and walked behind her. His hands quickly undid the knoots and he leaned in close to her ear.

"Know this though," he whispered roughly, "there will be a payment for this."

She pulled her hands in front of her and shuddered. She could only guess what he wanted. The blood rushed to her fingers and they herd for a few minutes. She looked around, seeing she was on a cot in a room made of Precursor Metal. Ares said that they were underground, which scared her.

Whimpering she hunched over her knees, holding them to her chest. Gemma clenched her eyes shut to stop the tears and tried to swallow the huge lump in her throat. A heavy blanket was wrapped around her shoulders and she stiffened, then huddled into it, letting it envelop her.

'_And I wanna feel the sun_

_I wanna free you tonight'_

Ares sat in a corner, watching the small female he had taken silently cry. He didn't exactly want her to cry, but he also didn't know how to comfort her either. He saw the small scrape on her cheek when she had fought him with the binds and it reminded him of the violence he always caused.

A Marauder Prince welcomed nowhere. That was what he was. The secret place of solitude he had found in the abandoned Eco Mines, was the place where he was at. Close to her home, but far enough away no one could hope to find them.

The witch in his village prophesied what he would do and how he would die. No one ever doubt the witch's word, it was always true. He looked at his chest and saw the markings of the Dark Precursors; claws going for his heart, wrapping around his body and head. No wonder the electric city put him in prison. He was covered in markings from every elf's enemy. No matter the nationality, he was a monster.

The woman stirred and he stiffened. The primal instinct in him longed to bed her, make her carry his babe, but some logical part of his brain told him that she wouldn't agree with it and would want to have a connection with him before anything sexual.

"Daddy, I"m so sorry," she whimpered and Ares cocked his head. What was she sorry for, "I'm so sorry."

Aries walked over to her and lifted a strand of her green curly hair. So soft and so delicate, it was how he imagined her. He walked away from her and cursed the witch. He looked back at her and wondered why the small elf had to be his and what did he ever do to deserve such a lovely she-elf.

Gemma sat up suddenly and panted. A scream was inches from escaping, but she held it back. Small, violet sparks flitted around her and caused her hair to static slightly. "Just a dream," she whispered and looked around.

Ares made eye contact with her and read the fear in them. Whatever she had dreamt about, had really spooked her.

"Ares?" she asked, he stiffened visibly, "Can I talk to you?"

Her voice was like a harmony of bells that literally spelled his downfall. "I suppose so," he answered and sat down in front of her.

"Tell me more about you?" she prompted and offered a sweet smile.

He bowed his head and nodded. "Murphy's Law will occur, but nothing worse could happen to me," he answered and Gemma giggled shyly. "I'm a Marauder Prince, banished from my home for the markings on my body. I came to your city in hopes of finding a new life, my markings however made that impossible. I was arrested nearly three years ago and escaped about a week ago."

"Where'd you get the markings?"

He watched her raise a hand to his shoulder, lightly fingering the black mark. "On a Metal-Head hung. I was careless and a Dark Maker fought me. I won, but it pulled one on me."

"The markings?"

"They bind me to their leader. All they do is act as a homing beacon if the Dark Makers really want to use me."

Gemma nodded and stared at Ares. "What about your mother? Even Marauders have wives."

Ares closed his eyes and answered, "My father killed her in hopes I would return to normal. MY mother treated me the same, but -"

'_And I still believe in the good_

_And I still believe in the light'_

Gemma shuddered as a blast of wind hit her. No matter how she huddled under the covers of the blanket, it somehow still chilled her miserably. Only one night she hadn't been freezing and it was a storm.

Ares took her into his arms and held her the whole storm. His body heat had spread through her and she slept soundly. Never before or after that night as far as she could remember had she ever slept so peacefully.

Tonight was just as cold as that storm had been and she looked around for Ares. She really hoped that he would return from whatever he was doing, because she was cold.

Gemma stood up and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. If she walked down the dimly lit path she would find the hot spring that she had bathed in before, but if she went to the dark path she would find something, she wasn't exactly sure. "All I know is that the hot spring sounds so much better than sitting in the cold waiting for him," Gemma whispered aloud and went down the path to the hot spring.

Coming up to the boiling water she shed the blanket at the edge of the water, then she shed the rest of her clothes. She eased herself into the water, letting it warm her and relax her muscles.

She moaned in bliss and soaked her hair. She closed her eyes and gently ran her fingers through her long hair, taking out snarls that had formed while drying.

She looked around the spring and saw no one, hoping that Ares would've come in the short amount of time that she had come here.

Gemma sighed and submerged herself in the water, testing herself to see how long she would stay under with the one breath. She opened her eyes and saw a blurred image of Ares in the water. She opened her mouth in surprise and let out the last of her air.

Sputtering above the water, she pushed her hair out of her face. She looked around and saw Ares slowly come out. She panted and watched him walk over to her, which made her realize suddenly that she wasn't wearing anything.

She blushed a violent red and crossed her arms over her chest, in hopes that he wouldn't see her. He towered over her and his eyes flicked over her body, watching one droplet of water fall from her chin and trace down her slender neck and in between her pressed breasts.

"Sorry I took so long," he said and watched her lick her lips tentatively and back one step away.

He put his hand on her shoulder in a quick second and she stopped mid-step. "I-" he started and stared into her deep green eyes.

"Yes?" she asked and looked up at him.

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and said, "You don't have to hide from me." Gemma's eyes slightly bugged out and she licked her lips nervously. "Your beautiful." His voice became more gruff and she could accurately hear his accent. It was slightly northern, although from what he had said he came from the southern regions.

Gemma stared at him and felt his hand move up her shoulder to her cheek and he slowly got closer to her. He bent down to her and she tilted her head up. His face got closer to her and she panted lightly, feeling her eyelids get heavy.

His mouth lightly covered hers, hands slowly entwined in her hair. Gemma closed her eyes and slowly uncrossed her arms, sliding her arms up his smooth and wet back. She surrendered her mouth to him and pulled herself closer.

She pulled away for a second and asked, "What took you so long?"

'_And I wanna feel the sun_

_I wanna free you tonight'_

Tess watched Jak slam his hand on Torn's desk. His temper had been rising more and more in the past week.

"That's not good enough Torn!" Jak yelled and the two sneered at each other for the longest time. "Look in the damn Eco Mines!"

"You're not the only one who wants to see Gemma back safely. Look at Tess!" Torn yelled and motioned at Tess, who glared at him.

"You better watch it Torn," she warned and stood up, "Just because I give Gemma a mother figure, it does not make me weak. Jak is right. You have looked everywhere in the city, besides in Mar's Eco Mines. That place has many hiding places. Above and below the ground. You know that. We even used it has a hiding spot when we had the Underground, if you don't recall."

"Believe me, I remember." Torn sighed and ran a hand over his face, "Just stay out of it for a little bit Jak. We are working on finding Gemma. Give us time"

"You've had a week!" Jak snapped and growled. "If she is in the Eco Mines remember what happened to me? Gemma can control Eco as well as I. It's only a matter of time before the Dark Eco inside of her wakes up. And even then - "

'_I'm staring into your eyes_

_They're telling me the time has come'_

Gemma clenched her eyes tightly. A current of intense and unnatural pain ripped through her, causing the sleep that she was in to be awoken viciously. A tiny cry escaped from her and Ares shot up into a sitting position. "Gemma?" he asked and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It hurst," she hissed and curled into a small ball, trying to escape the intense pain.

"What hurts?"

"Everything!" she screamed and yelled in agony.

Ares stared at Gemma's clenched body, confused as to what could cause such pain for her.

Gemma unclenched slightly and turned to face Ares. "Take me to my dad. Please," She begged and started to sob. Ares took her into his arms and picked her up.

"Hold on Gemma," he whispered and took her down the unlit path."

'_And I know you're ready to rise and sail home_

_The room is filling up with light'_

Letting your senses take over, is one of the greatest things to imagine. Having your senses take over is not so fun. Once Jak caught Gemma's scent, his parental instinct took control.

He couldn't believe his own judgement when he saw Gemma being carried by the prison escapee. She looked at him and he saw her eyes light up. Jak sprinted over to her and she reached for him.

The escapee let go of her and Jak took her into his own arms. "Daddy, everything hurts," she whispered and turned to the tall male. Gemma grabbed his hand and he returned the hold, squeezing her hand gently. "Whatever you do, don't hurt Ares," she said and let go of his hand.

Jak stared at the boy and breathed heavily out of his nose. He felt a sudden jolt of Dark Eco in his hands and looked at Gemma. "No," he gasped and laid Gemma down.

"Daddy what -"

"The Dark Eco. It wasn't supposed to - But the - " Jak stopped and looked at Ares, "Where did you keep her?"

Jak's voice was nothing more than a growl.

Ares took a step back and growled back, "The only place I can ever call home." Gemma sat up and looked at her father to Ares nervously.

Jak stalked toward him and growled, "Where did you keep her?"

Ares moved into a defensive position and answered, "Mar's Eco Mines. It's too far underground for any of you to ever find it."

Jak stood up and stared at him with anger in his eyes. He fought the urge to rip the boy to shreds.

Gemma grabbed her father's pack and pulled out the communicator. She quickly called Tess.

"Jak?"

"Tess? It's Gemma! Daddy's gonna hurt Ares!"

"Gemma! Who's Ares?"

"He's the guy who kidnapped me, but I - "

"Then you're father has every right!"

"I love him!"

Jak froze and turned slowly to Gemma. "What?!" he yelled and Gemma shook. She slowly stood up and glared at her father.

"I - love - him!"

'_As we say out last goodnight_

_I thank you for every second of your life'_

Gemma sat in her room. Never before has her father been as mad as he was right now. He was gone. Well actually he was at the prison, most likely hurting or even killing Ares.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought of Ares killed. Just the simple thought of Ares dead brought her tears.

"No," she whispered and stood up from her bed, "I will not let Daddy hurt him."

'_I'm falling, watching as your hurting_

_I'm down here I'm on my knees'_

"Jak think of what this would do to Gemma!" Tess yelled, slapping him across the face. It only angered him slightly, but he glared at her. "She loves him! So he's a criminal, so were you!"

"This is different," he growled.

"How so? Because she's your daughter? That doesn't make this right!"

Tess looked into the holding room and saw the pained look of confinement written across the boy's face. "He said he was thrown in prison about three years ago because of the markings on his body," Jak said in a monotone voice, "Those are Dark Maker markings Tess."

"And you're full of Dark Eco!" she snapped and saw the flash of anguish cross Jak's face. "You think he wants to be used by those monsters?! He and you are very much alike. Are you too stubborn to realize that?"

Jak closed his eyes and took a calming breath.

"What if Keira saw this?" Tess asked and Jak flashed his eyes open.

"I'm doing what I think is best," he said and looked at Ares.

"And sometimes you have to look at it from all angles. You're not doing that Jak," Tess said defiantly and walked away.

'_How can I survive'_

Gemma walked into the prison with no resistance. And who would? She's the daughter of an Eco Chandler, two infact and she gained some of that intense power. She's a force to be reckoned with.

"Excuse me?" she asked an armored man, who turned to her and scowled, then his face became soft, seeing who it was. "Can you take me to the room where Ares is being held? My father should be there."

"Of course ma'am. Right this way," he said in a loud and booming voice.

'_And you turn to me and promise me you're ready_

_And tell me you'll be waiting on the other side'_

"Make any leeway with him Jak?" Torn asked as he came up to the one-way window.

"No. No matter what I ask him, he says to ask Onin. What I want to know, is how the hell does he know Onin?"

"Who knows. She's as old as dirt. But she knows everything. When did Tess leave?"

"About five minutes ago. This is really pissing me off. He says he loves Gemma, but that something is going to kill him and she'll be left alone. What the hell does that mean?" Jak yelled.

"Hell if I know."

"Sir," a Krimzon Guard said, nodding to both Torn and Jak, "I escorted Gemma Mar here, as she requested."

Jak froze and glared at Gemma. "Please Daddy, don't yell at me, but please don't hurt him either. Let me talk to him."

Torn looked at Jak and saw the surrender in his eyes. "I won't hurt him Gemma."

"Why can't I talk to him?"

"Jak," Torn said, "I know it's a far reach, but she can probably get him to talk."

"Why would I risk my daughter?"

"She lived with him for a week. If anything she and he trust each other!"

'_And I still believe in the good_

_And I still believe in the light'_

Ares stood up from the table. His markings were bothering him and suddenly they were on fire. As if they were digging into his flesh.

The door opened and he bounded toward it. He was grabbed by two guards and he saw Gemma.

As his gaze fell on her, the markings became unbearable.

**KILL HER!** A taunting voice repeated in his head.

Ares' gaze went blank, as did his mind. All instincts he had became animalistic and he tore away from the two guards, killing them. He growled loudly and glared at Gemma.

As if a large target had been put on her, he took careful and measured steps towards her.

"Ares?" she gasped and backed away. "Daddy!" she screamed and Jak stepped in front of her.

Ares calculated how strong the older elf would be and ignored the unusual scent.

Jak growled and flexed his hands, brandishing claws, his eyes turned black. His gaze became fixed on Ares.

"Out of my way, old man," Ares hissed and took a step toward him.

"Die boy."

'_And I wanna feel the sun_

_I wanna free you tonight'_

Jak landed his final blow, striking Ares across the chest, digging his bloody claws into his skin. He backed away from the boy, blood dripping out of his mouth and wounds bleeding profusely.

"Why won't you die old man?" Ares asked and panted, holding a hand to his chest.

"Because," Jak growled and coughed up blood, "I have more to fight for."

Ares laughed. The laugh was gurgle and he spat out blood. "You're a stupid man. Now die!" he yelled and lashed out again at Jak, throwing strong and wild punches. He pushed Jak onto his back and grabbed the elf's throat, cutting off the air pipe and laughing manically. "Any last words?"

Jak struggled against Ares and put his mind to throwing one last strike. He used his free arm and slashed his claws into Ares' stomach, dragging it up, cracking through bones of his ribs.

Ares screamed and the markings glowed. Claws grew onto Ares' hands and dug into Jak's neck. Jak gasped and pushed his own claws up to the boy's heart, tearing open veins and ripping at organs.

Two glared at each other. Both fighting to be the last one alive.

Jak twisted is claws and tore at Ares' heart.

Ares stopped his glare and panted. His claws dispersed and he closed his eyes, fighting to keep his heart pumping.

"I win boy," Jak stated and ripped out Ares' heart.

'_And you showed my the good_

_And you showed me the light'_

"Gemma stop!" Torn yelled and sprinted after her. He caught her arm and twisted her to a wall. "You can't go in there!"

"He's my father!" she screamed at him and tears spilled out of her eyes.

"You want to see your mauled father? He's dead Gemma! No matter what you do, you can't bring him back!"

Gemma glared up at him and sobbed. She clung to him and cried. He put his arms gently around her and picked her up. "I'll take you to Tess," he whispered and walked in the opposite direction.

Gemma cried. She didn't know what for. She knew that her father was dead. She knew that Ares was dead. She didn't know what was right any more. Every little thing that Gemma had known was gone.

"She's been crying the entire time Tess," Torn said as he carried her into the apartment.

Tess led him into Gemma's room. "Just lay her down on the bed."

Torn laid Gemma down on her bed and walked out. "Ares attacked her. She called for Jak and the two fought. I ordered a sargent to take her away, but after the two stopped fighting she somehow got away. I caught her and she yelled for wanting to see her father. I told her he was dead."

Tess nodded quietly and closed her eyes.

"What do you want to do about the funerals?" Torn asked quietly and looked unusually soft at Tess.

"I don't know. The only person who cares about Ares is Gemma. Why don't you cremate him, give the ashes to her. She'll do something with them. Not sure what thought."

"And Jak?"

Tess looked up at him and whispered. "I'll arrange it. He deserves to be laid next to Keira." She choked on her words and cried.

Torn bowed his head and nodded. "I'll see to it," he responded and left.

Tess sniffed and walked to Gemma's room, walking in and looking at her. Gemma was sobbing, she was clenched to her pillow and hid her face. Her long curls were everywhere. "Gemma?"

"Go away," she whimpered and belted out a sob.

"Baby girl," Tess whispered and sat down on the bed, "you know I'm here for you. And you will always have someone with you forever."

"And who wants me?" Gemma said, sitting up and looking at Tess with the eyes that reminded Tess so much of Keira. "Who is always with me?"

"Your mother. And now your father. They loved you and they sure as hell still love you. And I"m here Gemma. Don't forget that. And Daxter."

Gemma closed her eyes and tears spilled out. "Thank you."

"I'm always here for you baby girl. Never forget that," Tess said and kissed Gemma on the head.

'_And you gave me the sun_

_It's time to free you tonight'_

Never thought I would ever come to this point in my life. To choose whether or not I want to go down that aisle, or road even. But Tess is right. I'll always have someone with me. And what's funny, is that after all these years, I never was alone.

"Gemma?" Tess asked me and peeped her head in the door, "You ready?"

I turned to her and smiled. "Most definitely." She came over to me with Starr right behind her. Starr was dressed in a cute little pink dress with a very pretty green as the trim and stitching. I wondered what it was, but Tess said I would recognize it when I saw the floral arrangement.

"Oh Gemma!" Starr squealed and ran up to me. "You look absolutely amazing! He is sooo lucky!"

I smiled and looked down at myself. Tess did something different with the wedding dress and cut it to my knees, gave me some black fishnet gloves and tied a large pink bow around the waist. I wore simple white flats and left my hair in the wild array of curls, a cute little tiara was on the crown of my head.

"Come on! If we don't get going now, we won't be able to dance down the aisle!" Starr squealed and I looked to Tess, who looked like she was going to cry.

"Hold on Starr," I said and walked to Tess. "You gave me so much Tess. I love you. Walk with us?"

Tess smiled and asked, "I'm not too old for you?"

Starr giggle and said, "Are you kidding?! You have the best style ever! Look at this wedding!"

Tess nodded and we walked arm and arm to the hall. A fun and peppy song came on and we took out time dancing down the aisle. This little idea was just a spur of the moment kind of thing.

I went along with the dancing, singing along with the Starr. But all my attention was on him. I smiled at him and I saw the longing look in his eyes. My own Spargian Prince.

Tess smiled to Sig and Kelrena, who I found out is the Queen of the Marauders and they had gotten married. Their son was so handsome and it's amazing that we got along. We're exact opposites, but Tess said that opposites attract. It's a good thing too, because I love him.

I stared into his piercing blue eyes and mess with his sandy blond hair. He smiled and rubbed a rough thumb over my cheek.

"Now I hear that you two asked for a short, sweet and to the point wedding. Is that right?" the Precursor monk asked and I nodded, "Well, we'll use the simple promises and then crown you two."

"Marcus, do you promise to protect, love, hold and be with this lovely woman for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes, I promise," he answered and took my hand.

"And you Gemma, do you promise to nurture, love, hold and be with this prince for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes, I promise."

"You may kiss the bride. May you both live long and happy lives."

Marcus kissed me and I felt pure and total bliss run through me. Never before had I been so happy.

We left the chaple and into the Leaper Lizard drawn carriage. We headed to the palace and I looked longingly at the cemetary. "You want to see them?" Marcus asked and I nodded. "Okay."

I climbed out of the carriage and to their graves. They both were made out of a beautiful grey marble. I kneeled down onto the grass and traced a finger over the beautiful lettering. "I love you so much," I whispered and bowed my head.

"You're beautiful Gemma," I heard Marcus whisper and felt his hands on my shoulders. "You are my life," he voice was right next to my ear and his breath was hot, it sent wonderful shivers up and down my spine.

I turned to him and said, "Promise me that there will never be the worry of me losing you."

"I promise. I will always be with you, where ever I may be."

I smiled and bowed my head. "Thank you. Now show me the stamina that you Spargian have," I teased and kissed him, tugging at his ear playfully.

"You asked for it," he laughed and picked me up, swinging me in a full circle and kissing me long and hard.

All I know is that it's going to be a fun night.

_Believe_

**Risen Angel: Well, there you have it. I didn't cry in this one, but it has an equally as sad story. Hope you like it. I've never done this type of story-telling before, where it goes from third-person to first-person, so if you like it, let me know. Oh and remember to review! I want to hear of what you think! I love to respond!!**


End file.
